The Ninja
by Sunblast X
Summary: This is the story of how Gumball and his friends become the ninjas of Thunder, Wind, and Fire and use their powers to protect the city of Elmore. While also dealing with their school lives. Please Read, Review, and Favorite/ Follow. Also contains a little supernatural.
1. Chapter 1: Gumball's Life

**Hey guys it's me Sunblast X and welcome to Chapter 1 of: **_**The Ninja.**_** Let's get started shall we? Our story begins in the Watterson house…**

The scene begins with our main protagonist, Gumball in his room. The sun had risen, waking gumball from his sleep. Gumball groaned as he slowly woke up. He turned his head to the clock on his dresser.

"Guess it's time to get up" Gumball said. Gumball got out of his bed went to his closet and to put his clothes, which consisted of a tan sweater and black pants. Gumball stretched to wake his body up. He then went to the bathroom to go brush his teeth. Once he was done with brushing his teeth he walked downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Morning honey" Gumball's mother, Nicole greeted him at the table, sipping her coffee. He said nothing, mostly because he hated mornings. Gumball starting his cereal, when his 4 year old sister came in. "Anias! how's my little genius?" Nicole said, happy to see her daughter, setting her on her lap.

"I'm fine mom" Anias said. Gumball growled lightly, annoyed at his sister.

"I've lost my appetite" Gumball said, pushing his bowl away from him. He then went back upstairs to get his phone which was a Galaxy X7, his ear buds, and his red backpack. Gumball came back downstairs. His mom was talking to his sister. His mom heard the front close, not knowing Gumball left for school.

"You should probably get going" Nicole suggested to Anias, knowing the bus would be here soon. Anias got her yellow back and left the house after Gumball. Nicole sighed and returned to drinking her coffee.

_**-At the bus stop-**_

Gumball was already at the bus stop and Anias was running to catch up to him.

"Hey Gumball, wait up!" Anias said. She had finally caught up with him and greeted him with a smile. "Hey Gumball, what's up?" Anias greeted him. Gumball looked at her without turning his head. He said nothing. "…Waiting for the bus?" She asked. He said nothing again. She was about to say something, when the bus pulled up and the doors opened. Gumball got on the bus with his sister right behind him. Gumball took his usual seat in the back of the seat, while his sister took her seat in the front. Neither of the siblings said anything the ride.

_**-At the school-**_

The bus had just arrived at school. Anias got off first and Gumball last. Anias looked up at her brother with a smile, but Gumball had a serious look on his face and didn't look at her at all, saying nothing. Gumball walked in to the school leaving his sister to give him a worried look. Gumball was in the hallway putting stuff in his locker, when someone pushed him in.

"What the…?" Gumball said in his locker, seeing who it was. It was Tobias and his gang.

"Take that, loser!" Tobias said, and then laughed evilly. Gumball banged on the inside of his locker trying to get out, but it was no use, he then sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out" A voice said to Gumball. Gumball's locker opened and Gumball fell to the ground. He looked up to see a male gray wolf and a female pink cat, both of which were the same age as him. Gumball then got up and dusted himself off. "It must suck getting stuffed into your own locker. Hi, I'm Blast" The gray wolf known as Blast greeted himself, extending his hand for a handshake. Gumball was hesitant, but accepted his handshake.

"…I'm Gumball. Nice to meet you" Gumball said shaking Blast's hand.

"I'm Lexy" The pink cat known as Lexy greeted herself as well. Gumball shook her hand as well.

"It's nice to meet both of you. Hey, I've never seen you two around her before. Are you guys new?" Gumball asked.

"Uh, yeah, Lexy and I just started here. The two of us will be in Miss. Simian's class" Blast said, telling them that they were new to Elmore Jr. High.

"No way, I'm in her class too!" Gumball said, surprised that his new friends were in the same class as him. "I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot then, huh?" Gumball said.

"Yeah, guess so" Blast and Lexy said in unison.

"This will be interesting" Gumball said with an interested look.

_**-In Miss. Simian's class-**_

Class had started and Miss. Simian was being her usual bitchy self as always.

"Alright, settle down class. Today we have two new students" Miss. Simian said motioning to Blast and Lexy, who were in the front of the class. Blast wore a black sleeveless jacket, and underneath it was a red T-shirt with a wolf paw print on it, wore black pants, and black wristbands on his wrists. Lexy wore a black shirt, and a blue skirt.

"Hey guys, it's nice to meet you all" Blast greeted his classmates.

"Hello everyone" Lexy greeted everyone as well.

"Alright, that's enough, the two of you take your seats" Simian said in an irritated tone, already not liking her new students. Then again she didn't like anybody except her boyfriend, which is understandable, which is why everyone in Elmore hates her guts. "You'll be sitting on both sides of Gumball" Simian instructed them. How fortunate, the two people who Gumball had met earlier and made friends with were not only in his class, but they were sitting next to him on both sides as well. Blast took his seat on Gumball's left, while lexy took her seat on Gumball's right.

"Geez, what a bitch" Blast whispered to Gumball. Gumball scoffed.

"Yeah, I know right?" Gumball whispered back.

"Come on guys, I'm sure she's not _that_ bad" Lexy whispered to the boys.

"Is there anything the three of you would like to share with the class?" Simian said with a raised eyebrow.

"No Miss. Simian" all three of them said in unison. Simian stared at the trio with a suspicious look. She then turned and went back to her desk. The three of them sighed in relief.

_**-At Lunch-**_

It was lunchtime, and Gumball was eating his burger, when his new friends showed up with trays of food in their hands.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Blast asked, sitting down next to Gumball, setting his tray on the table.

"Nothing much, just thinking" Gumball replied.

"What's wrong?" Lexy asked him, sitting next to Blast.

"…It's my family" Gumball said.

"Wanna talk about it?" Lexy asked.

"No, I'd rather not talk about my family problems right now" Gumball said, looking down at his food. Blast patted his back to reassure him.

"Don't worry about it buddy. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Blast said, giving him a sympathetic look. Gumball thanked him. All of a sudden a rainbow colored cloud kid showed up at their table.

"Well, well, well, looks like the poor little pussycat found his way out of his cage" the rainbow kid said. The three of them gave him irritated glares.

"Lay off Tobias! My life is bad enough without you trying to fuck it up even further" Gumball said, looking down at the table. Tobias scoffed, shook his head, and then looked at Lexy with a sadistic smile.

"Hey baby, why you hanging out with losers like these? When you could be like me!" Tobias said, trying to flirt with her.

"Oh please! Like I'd ever go out with someone like you! Picking on an innocent kid like Gumball" Lexy said, motioning her right hand to Gumball.

"Yeah, he never did anything to you!" Blast said, standing up for his friend. Tobias just chuckled, and then snapped his fingers, causing his gang to show up behind him. He nodded and they went behind Gumball, grabbing him by the arms.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Gumball shouted, struggling to break free.

"Joe, Jamie, go to the playground so I can teach him a lesson in humiliation" Tobias said. Gumball was wide eyed.

"No! Stop! Stop!" Gumball pleaded. Blast and Lexy's jaws were wide open in disbelief.

"We're not gonna let you hurt our friend, you _sick_ BASTARD!" Blast said. Just then I giant T-rex showed up, snarling.

"Tina, take care of these two will ya?" Tobias said, and then walked out of the cafeteria and to the playground. Blast and Lexy looked up with both shock and slight fear.

"Oh shit!" The two of them mumbled in unison, preparing for a fight with Tina.

_**-At the playground-**_

Gumball was being held by his hands against his will. He was struggling to break free; when he heard footsteps… it was Tobias. Tobias slowly walked up to Gumball, having an uncomfortable smile on his face. Gumball had an angry look on his face.

"So? Ready for your beat down to begin?" Tobias said with his hands behind his back with an uneasy smile. Gumball growled at him. "Let's begin, shall we?" Tobias said. Joe and Jamie lowered Gumball to his knees then let Tobias wail on Gumball. Tobias started by punching Gumball's left cheek with his right fist. Then his right cheek with his left fist. He kept punching his cheeks right and left, over and over again, causing bruises. Eventually he punched him so much that his cheeks were swollen, bruised, and red. Blood then started coming out of Gumball's mouth and nose, and he had a swollen black eye that had and white part of his eye turned red. Gumball head fell, looking to the ground. "So? Had enough?" Tobias asked.

"Is that all you got, bitch?" Gumball quietly said.

"What was that?!" Tobias said in anger.

"I _said_: is that all you got, BITCH?!" Gumball shouted in rage. Tobias grew angrier and kicked Gumball in the face, causing Gumball to roll a little and land on his side. Tobias walked up to him and started kicking him in the gut. Gumball started coughing up blood, for the repeated kicks to the gut caused some internal bleeding.

"How do you like me now, cat boy?" Tobias said, still kicking him. Tobias was about to kick him again, when he was knocked unconscious by someone hitting him in the back of the head with the back of their fist. When Gumball saw Tobias fall to the ground, and then he looked up. When he saw who it was he smiled. It was his new friends who saved him. Blast pulled out his hand and offered to help Gumball up. Gumball grabbed his hand and was pulled up.

"You guys… helped me" Gumball said in disbelief.

"Of course we did" Blast said.

"Were friends, aren't we?" Lexy finished. Gumball began to tear up, happy to see his friends.

"No one's ever stood up for me like that, thank you. But what took you guys so long?" he asked. Blast and Lexy looked at each other.

"Let's just say we ran into a _big_ situation—"

"It was Tina, wasn't it?" Gumball interrupted.

"Yeah" the two of them said in unison. Just then the final bell rang, dismissing the students to go home. "Well, that's the final bell. We all should be getting home now" Blast suggested.

"Yeah, let's get going" Gumball replied.

_**-At the bus stop-**_

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Gumball asked, hoping he'd see them again tomorrow.

"Sure" Blast said.

"Definitely" Lexy added. Gumball smiled, and waved as the school bus left.

"…So what was that all about" Anias asked. Gumball expression went from happy to irritated, the second Anias started talking. Gumball looked back without turning his head and said nothing to her. He then walked pass her and headed home. His sister followed him despite the silence.

_**-That night at the Watterson house-**_

The Watterson's were having tacos for dinner. Nicole then started up a conversation.

"So what did anything exciting happened to anyone today?" Nicole asked.

"I—" Gumball was about to tell her about his day, when he was interrupted by his sister.

"I achieved the honor roll for straight A's and perfect attendance!" Anias said with excitedness.

"That's great honey. I'm so proud of you" Nicole said. Gumball gave an annoyed and irritated look.

"I—" Gumball was about to say again, but this time he was interrupted by his father, Richard.

"I reached level 40 on karate choppers 3" Richard said.

"Good job… I guess" Nicole said. Gumball quickly became annoyed. Nicole then noticed Gumball's face. "Gumball, what happened to you? Your face I mean?" Nicole asked. She hadn't seen him until dinner and just now noticed his jacked up face. Gumball huffed angrily. He then scoffed his mother.

"Like you care!" Gumball said in a pissy tone. "Forget this! I'm going to bed" Gumball said throwing his napkin to the table then stormed off angrily.

"Gumball!" Nicole said with worriedness and surprise.

_**-In Gumball's room-**_

"Stupid mom, stupid sister" Gumball said walking to his bed. "Why does my life always have to suck?" Gumball asked himself. "It's not fair" He said to himself again.

"_It doesn't have to be this way_" Gumball heard a voice in his head.

"Wha- Who said that?" Gumball asked, sitting up and looking around to see where the voice had come from.

"_It doesn't have to be this way, Gumball. You can change your destiny, if given the chance_" Gumball heard the voice talk to him again.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? And how can I change my destiny?" Gumball asked the voice.

"_Just go to sleep and your all your questions will be answered_" The voice told him. Gumball did as he was told and fell asleep.

**Well that's it for Chapter 1. Be sure to stay tuned for Chapter 2. Who was the voice Gumball was talking to? How does it know him? And what destiny was he talking about? Find out in the next chapter of: **_**The Ninja**_**. This is Sunblast X signing off!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TAWOG, Cartoon Network does.**

**OCs:**

**Blast: A 12 year old gray wolf, and Gumball's newest friend. He and his best friend Lexy are the new students of Elmore Jr. High. What adventures will these three get into?**

**My friend's OCs:**

**Lexy: A 12 year old pink cat, and Gumball's newest friend. She and her best friend Blast are the new students of Elmore Jr. High. What adventures will these three get into?**

**The character Lexy belongs to a friend of mine, who shall remain nameless.**

**Please Read, Review, and Follow/Favorite. Ok guys, see ya in Chapter 2! **


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

**Hey guys It's me Sunblast X and welcome to chapter 2 of: **_**The Ninja**_**. In the last chapter Gumball was being Tobias' bitch when his two new friends, Blast and Lexy saved him and knocked Tobias unconscious. Later that night Gumball heard a mysterious voice in his head that told him he could change his destiny. What will happen in his dream? Find out today on **_**Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed**_**.**

_**-Gumball's Dream-**_

"Hello? Anybody here?"_Gumball shouted, but no one was around. It was dark. That is, until a flash of light appeared before Gumball. And in the light was a giant dragon. _"What the-?"_Gumball said, not believing a dragon was right in front of him._

"Hello, Gumball Watterson" _The dragon spoke. The dragon was blue with green eyes, a white underbelly, had a white beard, flowing white hair, and white scales running down his back. He had strong body, four legs, and a set of powerful wings._

"Who are you? What are you?" _Gumball asked._

"I am Kaminari: the dragon of thunder" _the dragon known as Kaminari spoke._

"Whoa!" _Gumball said in astonishment. _"So why did want me to come here?" _he asked, not knowing why he was talking to a dragon._

"You wish to change your destiny, correct?" _Kaminari asked. Gumball nodded. _"I brought you here to help you do just that. I've been watching you young one. Since you were born, I knew you'd have the potential to become one chosen few to save the world" _Kaminari said._

"Save the world? From what?"_Gumball asked._

"From… my brother, Shi Ryu: the dragon of death and shadow" _Kaminari. _"He plans to assemble an army of dark warriors and plague the world into eternal darkness" _he explained._

" What?! Then how am _I_ supposed stop him?" _Gumball asked, unsure how he's supposed to save the world._

"By accepting your role as: The Ninja of Thunder" _Kaminari said._

"A Ninja? That… is… AWESOME!"_Gumball said, excited to become a ninja._

"Indeed it is. And you won't be alone, for there are two more ninjas aside from you. In fact you know them quite well" _Kaminari said._

"Who?"_Gumball asked in curious tone with a raised eyebrow._

"You will know when the time is right. For now, take this" _Kaminari said. His eyes began to glow white. Then a bolt of lightning came down and struck Gumball, but it didn't hurt. _"There, I now bestow upon you the powers of the Ninja of Thunder" _he said. Gumball looked at his hands. He looked the same, but on the inside he felt… different, somehow._

"Hey, don't I get a cool ninja outfit or something?" _Gumball asked._

"Not until you learn how to unlock the powers of thunder" _Kaminari responded. Gumball understood with a nod. _"Now go! Go and save your world from the threat that is Shi Ryu!" _Kaminari said. His body began to glow brighter and brighter and engulfed Gumball's dream and Gumball himself in it._

_**-Back in the real world-**_

Gumball woke up and quickly sat up on his bed. He was breathing hard until he looked at his right hand and saw electricity flow around it.

"So it wasn't just a dream after all" he said to himself. He turned his head to the right and noticed it was morning. Gumball then got out of his bed and headed straight for the bathroom. After he used the toilet and brushed his teeth, he then splashed some water on his face to wake himself up. When he dried himself off with a towel, he looked at himself in the mirror and noticed all of scratches and bruises were healed. Even his black eye was gone. He touched his face to see if it was real. And it was. Was this because of Kaminari? Or was it because of the powers of thunder? Either way, he liked it. He then walked downstairs to go get some breakfast. He had his usual breakfast of daisy flakes. He was enjoying his breakfast. That is… until his mom and sister came in.

"*yawn* morning honey" Nicole greeted him. Gumball just rolled his eyes at her greeting, thinking she didn't actually care if he was there.

"So what are you gonna do today?" His sister asked. Gumball just sighed while lowering and shaking his head.

"That is none of your concern. What I did is my business and none of yours" Gumball said. His mom gave him a worried stare. Gumball turned and noticed this. "What?" he asked his mom.

"N-Nothing" she said.

"Whatever" Gumball started, and then gulped down the rest of his milk. "I'm going to school" he stated then walked out the door with his backpack over one shoulder. Even though the door was closed his sister and mom gave him worried looks.

_**-On the way to school-**_

Gumball had decided to walk to school today. He wanted to walk today so he can clear him mind of his mom and sister. But other than that he had something else on his mind. How was he going save the world? How was he gonna unlock his powers of thunder? And… who are the other two ninjas? These questions were surging through Gumball's mind until heard someone call his name.

"Hey Gumball!" the voice said again. He turned around and saw who it was.

"Lexy? What are you doing here?" Gumball asked. She walked up to him with a smile.

"I saw you and thought I'd walk with you to school" she said.

"Oh, well that's nice of you" Gumball said. Lexy gave of him a warm smile. "You know, know that think about it, you kind of remind me of my mom. You really look a lot like her" Gumball said to her.

"Oh, well I'm sure you mother's a nice lady" Lexy said.

"Yeah right, my mom's a bitch" Gumball replied to her statement.

"Oh come on, Gumball. I'm she can't be that-" Lexy's conversation with Gumball was cut short when they heard the sound of a woman screaming. They ran to where the screaming was coming from and saw a woman being attacked by a group of shadows. The shadows turned around and noticed the two felines. "What the- are they shadows" Lexy asked preparing for fight.

"_Damn it! They must be part of dark army Kaminari told me about"_ Gumball said to himself in his head. Gumball motioned his head outward to tell the lady to run. She took his hint and ran.

"Double-team?" Lexy asked Gumball.

"You're on" Gumball said. The two charged at the group of shadows. Gumball ducked under a punch then kicked the shadow in the stomach, causing it to fall into other shadows. Lexy preformed a midair spin kick multiple enemies in the faces. Blow after blow was exchanged. They were doing pretty well until more started showing up. They just kept fighting and fighting, and they were starting to get exhausted. "What are we gonna do? There's too many!" Gumball said while holding back as many shadows as he could.

"Hiya!" they heard. Then a saw someone fall from midair and kick one of the shadows in the head, and then stomp on it. The figure then looked over his shoulder to see the two felines. "Hey guys, what's up?" the figure said.

"Blast! You made it" Lexy said, running up to him and giving him hug. He hugged her back.

"Yeah, glad you could join the party" Gumball said, walking up to him. Blast let go of Lexy.

"I was doing some free running, when I saw a woman running for her life. I figured I could check it out and see what was going on" Blast explained.

"Glad you came when you did. We can use all the help we can get" Gumball said.

"Right! Now let's do this" Blast said. The three of them each attack the group of shadows. With Blast helping out they made quick work of the shadows. When they were defeated they vanished into black smoke. The three smiled at each other

_**-Back to walking to school-**_

"I'm telling that was easier than thought it was" Blast commented, walking on the right.

"That's easy for you to say. You already had energy when you started fighting"Gumball said, walking on the left.

"Now boys, there's no need to be fighting with each other. We should be happy that we made it out of there alive" Lexy advised, walking in the middle of the two boys. She then noticed Gumball was looking away. "Hey Gumball, what's up?" Lexy asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing" Gumball said. "It's just…" he started.

"Just what?" she asked.

"Well… I had this dream last night" Gumball said.

"What kind of dream?" Blast asked.

"…Well… it was about—" Gumball was cut off when he heard the school bell ring. "Oh shit! We're late!" Gumball said in a worried tone. The school was about two blocks away.

"Don't worry, we'll make it" Lexy said.

_**-In Miss. Simian's class-**_

The three friends were running as fast as they could, when they barged into Simian's room.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up" Simian said in an annoyed tone.

"But Miss. Simian, we—"

"I don't want to hear it! The three of you, to detention, NOW!" Simian shouted, cutting Gumball off.

"Aw, crap!" the three of them said in unison.

_**-In the detention room-**_

"I can't believe that bitch gave us detention! Can you believe it?!" Blast said in a pissed off tone with his arms crossed.

"Still think she's 'not that bad', Lexy?" Gumball said to Lexy with his arms also crossed, turning his head to her since she was on the right of him.

"Hell no! That bitch needs to go down!" Lexy said with an angry expression, her arms crossed as and Gumball gave her raised eyebrows. The two boys turned their heads to each other with the same expression they gave Lexy. Blast being on the left of Gumball.

"_Great! It's not even lunchtime and already my day has turned into complete shit!_" Gumball thought in his head. The bell then rang to dismiss the students for lunch.

"Well it's about freaking time!" Blast exclaimed.

_**-At the cafeteria-**_

The trio was sitting at their usual table for lunch. They were eating BBQ pork sandwiches… well, Gumball and Blast were anyway. Lexy was eating a turkey sandwich with, lettuce and tomato on white bread. Lexy swallowed a piece of her sandwich and asked Gumball something.

"So, Gumball" she started. "What was the dream you were telling us about?" she asked. Gumball swallowed some of his sandwich as well and began to speak.

"Well" he started. "I don't think you guys will believe me, but… there was a giant thunder dragon" he said.

"A dragon?"Lexy and Blast said simultaneously, tilting their heads to the left in confusion.

"Yeah, it's nothing important" he replied. Blast and Lexy looked at each other with confusion, but accepted their friend's response.

"If you say so" Lexy said.

"Yeah, whatever you say" Blast agreed. Gumball thanked them and they continued their lunch.

_**-In the hallways-**_

The three friends were walking in the hallways, saying nothing. Until Gumball brought something up.

"…Hey guys" Gumball spoke up. Blast and Lexy turned around to face him.

"Yeah?"Lexy said.

"What's up, dude?" Blast added.

"…I was wondering, if you aren't too busy" Gumball started. "If guys wanted to come to my house and hangout after school" he offered.

"Sure, that sounds nice" Lexy accepted.

"Yeah, it'll be fun to hang out with you _after_ school for once" Blast accepted as well. Gumball smiled at their statements.

"Then it's a plan, we hangout at my house after school" Gumball announced.

"Yeah!" all three of them said in unison, high fiving in the middle.

_**-At the Watterson house-**_

School had just led out, and Gumball had brought his friends over to hangout. Gumball opened the door and welcomed them inside.

"Well guys. Welcome to the Watterson house" Gumball said, motioning his hand to the house.

"Whoa! Nice" Blast said.

"It's beautiful" Lexy said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Gumball said, rolling his eyes. Just then Gumball's mother showed up.

"Hi sweetheart" Nicole greeted Gumball. "Who are your friends?" she asked, noticing the pink cat and gray wolf standing on both sides of her son.

"…Well… this is Blast" He said motioning to Blast, the gray wolf. "…and this is Lexy" Gumball said motioning to Lexy, the pink female cat. They both waved hi to his mom. "Guys, this is my… mother, Nicole" Gumball said in hesitation, rolling his eyes and emphasizing the word "Mother", as if he didn't want her to be there, which he didn't.

"It's so nice to meet you" Nicole said, reaching out and shaking their hands. "…Lexy, you know… you look a lot like me when I was your age" Nicole said, noticing how Gumball's friend closely resembled her when she was 12 years old.

"Thanks, I—"

"No one cares" Gumball interrupted, not caring that Lexy looked like his mother.

"…Right, I'll just… go make dinner" Nicole said, feeling a little awkward at this point. She then walked back into the kitchen.

"Gumball, don't you think that was kind of mean?" Lexy asked.

"Whatever, let's just play some video games" Gumball responded.

_**-An hour later-**_

The three friends were playing video games. Gumball pressed pause and had decided they should take a break to relax.

"Well that was fun" Lexy said.

"Yep" Gumball said, stretching his arms above his head.

"Sure was" Blast said, popping his knuckles.

"Kid's, time for dinner!" Gumball's mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Guess that's our cue" Blast said. They hopped off the couch and headed towards the kitchen for dinner.

_**-At the dinner table-**_

The family (and Blast and Lexy) were having burgers for dinner.

"So tell me. How did you three meet?" Nicole asked Gumball's friends.

"It's funny actually" Blast started. "We were in school, walking down the hallway, minding our own business" he said.

"When we saw this rainbow kid named Tobias push Gumball into his locker" Lexy stated.

"And then at some point during lunch we saved his ass from getting his ass kicked by Tobias" Blast said.

"Oh my gosh!" Nicole said, putting her hands in front of her mouth. "Gumball honey, are you alright?" she asked worriedly, trying to place her right hand on his shoulder but he quickly slapped it away, not wanting her to touch him.

"I'm fine!" Gumball said coldly. He then quickly devoured his burger, swallowed it, and headed for his room. Blast and Lexy did the same and followed him.

"We'll go talk to him" Blast said to Nicole, following Lexy. But before he did he grabbed another burger and resumed following her. They walked upstairs to Gumball's room.

_**-Gumball's room-**_

Blast and Lexy opened the door to Gumball's room and noticed him lying on his bed with his arms crossed and having an annoyed, irritated expression.

"Gumball" Lexy said.

"Dude, what's up? What's your beef with your mom?" Blast asked. Gumball turned his head to them.

"You wanna know what's up?" Gumball asked then sat up in anger. "You wanna know what's up?!" Gumball yelled. "It's my mom, that's what's up!" he said.

"What do you mean?" Lexy asked. Gumball sighed.

"… Ever since my sister was born… I've been on my own" Gumball started. "Before she came, my mom and I used to be together all the time" he continued. "But when I was 8 and my sister was born… she started ignoring me and spending all of her time with her. And to make things worse, my sisters a fucking genius. So know she's been ignoring me even more. Ever since she was born I've been both mentally and emotionally alone. Sometimes I think… she doesn't even care about me or love me anymore" Gumball said, placing his head in his knees. His friends sat on both sides of the bed.

"It's ok Gumball. We're here for you" Lexy said, rubbing his back to comfort him. "I'm sure deep down inside she loves you" Lexy said.

"Yeah, tell that to my childhood" Gumball said. Blast and Lexy looked outside and noticed the sun was setting.

"We'd better get going" Lexy said.

"Yeah, it's getting late" Blast said. "See ya tomorrow, bro" he said, leaving Gumball's room and finishing off his burger. Lexy gave Gumball a sympathetic look.

"Trust me, she loves you. I know it" Lexy said, and then placed a kiss on his cheek. She then left his room as well, leaving him to sigh.

_**-Outside-**_

"I can't believe Gumball's mother hasn't spent time with him in four years" Blast said.

"I'm sure she just wants to make sure he daughter keeps up her smarts" Lexy said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Blast said.

"Thanks. You're such a good friend to Gumball" Lexy said, placing her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek as well… except Blast blushed when she did it to him. She walked ahead of him. Blast his hand where Lexy kissed him.

"Yeah…" Blast said then looked back at Gumball's house where his room was and chuckled. "Guess I am" He turned back and ran after Lexy.

**Well, that's it for Chapter 2. Stay tuned for Chapter 3. Be sure to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow. If you have any questions, comments, or ideas, say it in a review or a private message.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TAWOG. The show belongs to Cartoon Network.**

**This is Sunblast X signing off! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ninja of Thunder

**Hey guys, it's me Sunblast X and welcome to Chapter 3 of: **_**The Ninja**_**. Sorry if I haven't update the story in a while. I don't have internet in my house anymore, so the only way I can update this and my other stories is if I go over to my friend's house. Which only happens on certain occasions… but other than that let's get started shall we? In the last chapter gumball and his friends hung out at his house and he revealed why he's so bitter towards his mother. Now let's get started with Chapter 3: **_**The Ninja of Thunder**_**.**

It was evening. It had been about five minutes since Blast and Lexy had left Gumball's home. They themselves were on their way to their respective homes, when Blast had heard something in the distance.

"…Hey Lex, you hear that?" Blast said, looking over his shoulder with a serious face.

"Hear what?" she asked him. All of a sudden the saw shadows creep out towards them. They stopped and stood to form shadow warriors. Lexy looked with her mouth slightly open. "Oh… that what" she said, realizing what her friend was talking about.

"Didn't we fight these things earlier this morning?" Blast asked, knowing that they fought some shadow warriors earlier today.

"I guess they wanted another round" Lexy said jokingly. She and Blast looked at each other and nodded. They ran in opposite directions and charged at their opponents, taking on many at a time.

_**-Meanwhile, in Gumball's room-**_

Gumball sighed, having his hands behind his head while lying on his bed on his pillow. He was thinking about what Lexy had told him, about his mom loving him and stuff like that, when he heard a familiar voice in his head.

"_Gumball_" the voice said. Gumball recognized this voice, he knew who it was.

"Kaminari?" Gumball questioned.

"_Yes. Gumball, you go down by the mall. Your friends need your help, they're fighting shadow warriors_" Kaminari told him.

"Oh-no! I'm on it!" Gumball said. He jumped out of bed and headed downstairs. Once he was downstairs and was at the front door, he noticed his mother looking at him with a worried look. "…What?" Gumball asked her.

"Where are you going?" she asked him in a normal tone of voice.

"Not that you care, but I'm going to go help my friends with something …important" Gumball said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"That's none of your business!" Gumball said then ran outside, slamming the door in the process. Nicole could on look down a little sadness, wondering why her only son was so bitter towards her.

"Oh Gumball… what did I ever do wrong?" Nicole asked herself in a whisper.

_**-At the battle-**_

Blast had fallen to the ground, having been kicked in the stomach by one of the shadow warriors. He stood on one knee, panting, blood coming down the side of his lip. Lexy had rolled to his side, having been attacked by shadow warriors as well.

"Great! What do we do now?" Blast asked.

"I don't know there's too many" Lexy responded. The battle hade been going on for about twenty minutes and they were running out of energy. They then stood once more. Even though the odds were against them, they wouldn't give up so easily. Especially Blast because he let himself be beaten so easily. All of a sudden they saw a shadow warrior get sent flying into a building and dissipate into a puff of smoke. They turned their heads to see it was a blue cat. It was Gumball!

"Gumball! You made it" Blast exclaimed.

"What? You think I'd miss this party?" Gumball said in a joking tone. Blast and Lexy chuckled at his joke. "Now let's do this, shall we?" he asked with confidence. His friends nodded in agreement. The shadow warriors attacked. The three friends countered with a barrage of attacks, punching and kicking shadow warriors, throwing them left and right, sending them flying, turning them in to shadowy smoke. Blast had even managed to rip one of the shadow's legs off and use it against the other warriors. They were down to only a dozen warriors left, and with three of them they each took on four warriors at once. Blast made quick work of his opponents by ripping out their organs. Lexy took care of hers by kicking one of them in the balls and smashing them into the other three. And Gumball finished his off by bashing their skulls in. The last of the warriors were destroyed and the friends were able to take deep breaths to recover their energy. Lexy was breathing hard, and then she spoke up.

"God damn that was a long-ass fight" Lexy said, and then took another breather.

"Yeah, glad there aren't more of those things" Gumball said. But just as soon as he said that, they felt something build up from behind them. They turned around and saw the smoke of their defeated enemies build up into a giant shadow warrior.

"I think you spoke too soon, bro" Blast said, watching the shadow grow bigger and bigger. When it was finished growing, it was four stories tall and was a giant version of the shadow warriors (**Sorry, couldn't think of anything else**).

"I think you're right" Gumball said, looking at how big the creature was. Then the giant warrior attempted to take the trio out with one punch, but they quickly jumped out of the way, which caused the warrior to punch and smash the ground instead. "We've got to think of something" Gumball said.

"I've got this!" Blast said. He ran towards the warrior and tried to kick him in the gut, but he was caught in midair by the warrior's giant hand. Blast struggled, but couldn't break free.

"Blast!" Gumball and Lexy said in unison, worried for their friend.

"Oh no!" Lexy said. "AH!" Lexy screamed, as she too was caught in the warrior's grasp.

"Lexy!" Gumball shouted. The warrior then tightened his grip on Gumball's friends, which caused them to scream in pain. "Blast! Lexy! No!" gumball shouted, worried for his friends. "Let them go you sixty foot, shadowy bastard!" Gumball demanded (**I have now idea how tall four stories is, so I'm just guessing here**). This caused the warrior to get annoyed, so he kicked Gumball, sending him about five feet away. Gumball rolled on the ground and stopped on his stomach. He was on his knees and coughed up some blood, then wiped it away.

"Gum…ball" Blast said through his clenched teeth.

"You can't give up. You've got to keep fighting" Lexy said with one eye closed. Gumball slowly rose up to stand his ground and when he saw the shadow warrior hurt his friends even further… he lost it. Just then something inside of him… sparked.

"Rrrrraaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Gumball shouted from the top of his lungs. Just then storm clouds formed in the sky, they centered in the sky where Gumball was standing. Thunder boomed and lightning crackled. At that very moment a giant bolt of blue lightning struck Gumball. Strangely enough, Gumball didn't feel any pain. Instead he absorbed the power and when the lightning broke away, Gumball looked… different. Blast and Lexy looked at him with shock (no pun intended). He was dressed in a ninja outfit. His mask was navy blue with a black mouth piece and a silver head piece. His torso was a sleeveless navy blue vest with black trims and a black shirt underneath. He wore black pants, along with a navy blue sash around his waist. He had navy blue and black boots along with a black sole on the bottom. He wore black fingerless gloves that went halfway up the lower parts of his arms, along with navy blue arm guards that covered half of the lower half of his arms as well. And to top it all of he had a sword on the left side of his waist, and his eyes were glowing neon white. He was… The Ninja of Thunder. "…Now you've done it" Gumball said in threatening tone of voice. "Ninja Sprint!" Gumball announced his move while holding up to fingers to his face. He then started running towards the warrior. He tried to stomp on Gumball, but he was to fast to step on. "Ninja Streak!" Gumball announced. He jumped and quickly rebounded off the warriors legs. When he reached the top of the right leg, the warrior attempted pound Gumball, but he noticed this and quickly jumped in the air, dodging to attack. "Ha! Is that really the best you can do?!" Gumball said mockingly. He then drew his sword from the sheath. He then held it with both hands, raised it in the air, came down and struck the warrior, slicing his left arm off. The warrior stepped back in pain. Gumball landed on the ground, having freed his wolf friend from the warrior's grip. "Now it's time to save Lexy" Gumball said. He ran towards to warrior once again. He leapt into the air and swung his sword upward, slicing the warrior's right arm off, freeing Lexy. He then rebound of the warrior's head, did a half front flip, and while upside down in midair, he charged up some lightning in his hands, and blasted warrior to dust with one shot. Gumball turned around in midair and landed on his feet. The warrior's two arms also disintegrated. Gumball's friends ran up to him with both amazement and curiosity.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Blast said amazement.

"Yeah! How did you do that?!" Lexy asked curiously.

"I…I-I don't know. I just saw you guys getting hurt, and my desire to save you guys must have transformed me into… this" Gumball explained, gesturing to himself. "Guess I'm a ninja now" Gumball said. "_So this is what Kaminari meant by unlocking my powers_" Gumball said to himself in his head.

"And it is awesome! But how do you get back to normal?" Blast asked.

"Uh…" Gumball said, not knowing how to get back to normal.

"_Just say 'Release'_" the voice of Kaminari said. Gumball nodded.

"Release!" Gumball said while holding up two fingers. Gumball's body flashed and he was back to his normal self. He and his friends smiled at each other. They then shared a group hug. Gumball broke the hug and spoke up. "I guess that's what he meant by unlocking my powers" Gumball said.

"What who meant?" Lexy asked.

"Remember when I said I had a dream about a dragon?" Gumball reminded them. The two of them nodded. "Well… there was more to the dream that I didn't tell you" Gumball said. He then began to explain more of what his dream was about, which Blast and Lexy were all ears for. After about five minutes of explaining, one of them finally spoke up.

"So let me get this straight. You were chosen by a giant thunder dragon to be the ninja of thunder, and you, along with two other ninja are destined to save the world from an evil, shadowy dragon of death who is the dragon's brother?" Blast said, summing up what Gumball just explained.

"Yeah, pretty much" Gumball had confirmed while shrugging and rolling his eyes. There was a moment of silence…

"…Eh, works for me" Blast said with a shrug.

"Me too" Lexy said. "So who are the other ninja?" she asked.

"Actually, I have no idea. Kaminari wouldn't tell me. He said I already know them, and that they'd be revealed in time. But I have no idea what the hell he's talking about" Gumball said.

"So all you've gotta do is find who the other ninja are and the three of you can save the world!" Lexy said.

"Yeah, but it won't be that easy" Gumball responded. "But whatever the case, I know that we can find the other ninjas, together!" he said.

"Yeah!" Blast and Lexy agreed in unison, all three of them raising their fists in the air simultaneously, knowing that they'll find the other two ninja. They then ran off to who knows where.

_**-Elsewhere, in the shadows-**_

We see a giant shadowy figure with a pair of glowing red eyes looking into a caldron of magic water.

"*chuckle* So? The little blue fur ball has unlocked powers of the thunder ninja" the figure said with a demonic voice. "This must mean that my brother has awoken as well. But he and the others can not defeat me less they find the other ninja" he said, knowing he can't be defeated less all three ninjas are found. "Mark my words brother. The battle has only just begun!" He said, and the started laugh maniacally.

**Whoa! Looks like the battle between good and evil has begun. Gumball has unlocked his ninja powers, but how will he know who or where the other ninja are? And will his friends be able to help him? Find out next time in chapter 4 of:**_** The Ninja**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAWOG. I only own the concept of this story, and the OWC (Original Wolf Character), Blast.**

**Please Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow. If you have any Questions, Comments, or Ideas please say it in a review or send it to me in a Private Message. This is Sunblast X signing off! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Friend or Foe?

**Hey guys, it's me Sunblast X and welcome to Chapter 4 of: **_**The Ninja**_**. In the last chapter the trio fought a group of shadow warriors, including a giant shadow warrior. Due to his friends being hurt Gumball had unlocked his powers and became the Ninja of Thunder. The three friends vowed to stop the rise of evil and find the other two ninja. Unknown to them Shin Ryu was watching them from the shadows. Now let's chapter 4: friend or foe?**

We start our chapter at the Watterson house. It was morning, when Gumball's alarm clock went off.

"*yawn* its morning. Guess I should go and get some breakfast" Gumball said to himself. Gumball got dressed, but before he left his room he wanted to test something out first. "I wonder" Gumball looked at his right hand and focused his energy into it. His hand was surrounded with electricity, and he fired it at his computer, which caused it to turn on. "Cool" Gumball said. He fired another bolt of electricity to turn it off. He walked out and did what he normally did in the morning.

_**-At Breakfast-**_

Gumball was at the table eating a bowl eating a bowl of daisy flakes, when he noticed his sister smiling at her. He raised an eyebrow.

"So what is it that you and your friends do?" she asked.

"Like I'm telling you" he responded harshly. This caused Anias to give him a sad look, but she smiled once she saw their mother arrive.

"Hi kids, anything interesting happen this week?" she asked. Gumball was almost done with his cereal.

"I got an award _again_" Anias said. Gumball sighed through his nose.

"Wow, I'm impressed once again Anias. Did you hear that Gumball? Your sister got another award" Nicole said to her son.

"I really don't care" he said in a non-caring tone, then drank the milk in his bowl, threw his backpack over his shoulder and headed out the door. His mom and sister gave each other worried looks.

_**-At school-**_

"Hey guys" Gumball said as he said as he met his two friends beside a wall next to a dumpster.

"Hey Gumball" Greeted Lexy.

"Hey dude" Greeted Blast. Gumball set his backpack down and sat down next to Blast, who was sitting next to Lexy

"So what do you guys think of my ninja form?" he asked them.

"I think it looks cute" Lexy commented.

"You looked like a total badass, dude. And the way you destroyed that monster? That was fucking awesome!" Blast exclaimed.

"Speaking of my powers… look at this" Gumball formed a ball of lightning in his hands.

"Cool" the both said simultaneously. Gumball then made the ball of lightning disappear.

"I wonder what the other ninjas' powers are" Lexy said.

"Same here" Blast said. Just then the bell rang.

"Guess it's time for class" Gumball said. They got up and headed towards Miss. Simian's class.

_**-In class-**_

The three friends had just made it to class. They took their seats and waited for their teacher to start her lesson.

"Alright class, settle down. We have a new student joining us today" Simian said. "I'd like to introduce you to our new student: Penny" she introduced the new student.

"Hi everybody, I'm really glad to be here" the new girl said. She was a 12 year old anthropomorphic antlered peanut. It was her first day and she was the first new student at Elmore Jr. High since Blast and Lexy, which was only a few weeks ago. Simian told her to take her seat in front of Tobias.

"Well, this should be interesting" Blast commented. Gumball and Lexy laughed at what he said.

_**-At lunch-**_

The three friends were eating their lunch, talking, when Penny showed up.

"Hey, is it ok if I sit with you guys?" she asked.

"Uh… sure, I guess" Gumball said awkwardly. He thought it was weird that the new girl wanted to eat with them, but he thought he should be nice and let her… at least for today.

"So, what is it that you guys do here?" Penny asked.

"Nothing much, we just hangout, talk, enjoy our company, stuff like that" Lexy explained.

"Like what?" Penny asked.

"Not to be rude, but why do you care?" Gumball asked. "We just met" he said.

"Gumball! Be nice" Lexy said.

"We just talk about fighting and video games, stuff like that" Blast said, and then swallowed his lunch one bite.

"Interesting" Penny said. Then the bell rang.

"Well, time for our next class. See ya, Penny" Gumball said. The others followed and left Penny. Meanwhile, Penny just stood there in the cafeteria.

_**-Later at recess-**_

"Gumball, did you really have to be so mean to Penny?" Lexy asked him. The three of them were playing basketball.

"I wasn't being mean, I was just… cautious" he said, dribbling the ball, and then shot it in the hoop, making the basket. "I just don't think we can trust her" he said.

"You gotta learn to trust people, bro" Blast said. He took the ball from him, spun in a circle, and made the basket.

"I'm sorry dude, but I don't trust anyone except you guys. Hell, I don't even trust my own mom" he said.

"Wow, you have one messed up life dude" Blast said. Gumball gave him a look.

"Hey Guys" Penny said, walking up to them.

"Hey Penny" Lexy greeted her while Blast smiled. Gumball just gave her an annoyed look. "So what's up?" Lexy asked.

"Can you guys come with me for second? I want to show you something" Penny said.

"Sure" Blast and Lexy said in unison. They followed her. Gumball followed her as well, but was more cautious; he had feeling in his gut that something was wrong. They followed her until they were on the side of the school.

"So what did want to show us?" Lexy asked. Penny grew and evil smile and furrowed her eyes downward. She snapped her fingers and Tobias and his gang came out, pelting them with water balloons. Jamie and Joe punched Blast, Lexy, and Gumball in the cheeks, knocking them to the ground. Lexy coughed up some water.

"Penny! How could you do this to us? I thought we were friends!" Lexy said in a tone of disbelief.

"No, I just wanted to earn your trust so could feel the feeling of betrayal later on" Penny replied. (**I know, I probably should've made their friendship go for a few more chapters, but personally I find Penny useless in this story**)

"Ha! I told you we couldn't trust her! I told you!" Gumball said, rubbing in the fact that he was right about Penny.

"No one tricks me and gets away with it" Blast said angrily with red eyes. He stood and walk towards Penny. Jamie attempted to stop him by punching him hard on the cheek. It did nothing, for the force of the punch barely made him flinch, wasn't event in pain, he just… stood there. He moved his eyes to the left and looked at Jamie. This caused Jamie to shake in fear. He elbowed her in the face which caused her pain. He then round house-kicked her in the face, sending her flying into the wall, knocking her out cold, blood coming down the side of her mouth. Penny, Tobias and the rest of his gang stared at him in shock, as did his friends.

"Blast…?" Lexy said in confusion. This wasn't the same Blast she knew… was it? Joe leapt in the air and attempted to punch him, but was punched in the face mid-air. Blast didn't even turn his head; he just stood there and punched him. Tobias was now not only shocked, but scared. Two of his friends were taken out by this one wolf. Blast turned his head to the right and looked at him, which scared Tobias even more.

"Uh… sorry toots, you're on your own" Tobias said quickly then ran off, leaving Penny by herself. Blast walked up to her, grabbed her by the throat, and then said:

"Don't _ever_ mess with me and my friends _again_!" He said with seriousness. He then head butted her, knocking her to the ground out cold, a trail of blood coming down her face from her forehead. His friends got up and ran to his side.

"Blast, that was… that was awesome" Gumball said, still shocked but was also amazed at what his wolf friend had done. Blast also had a trail of blood coming down his forehead, but he didn't care. Lexy on the other hand had a worried and concerned look on her face. Blast shook his head and his eyes turned back to their normal color. He looked around and saw Joe, Jamie, and Penny knocked out on the ground.

"What the hell happened here?" her asked. He then licked the side of his face. "And why is my face covered in…" he smacked his lips. "Blood?" he was confused.

"You head-butted Penny" Gumball answered.

"Weird, I don't remember doing that" Blast said. Lexy was surprised.

"Blast… you single handedly knocked them out without breaking a sweat; you weren't even breathing hard" Lexy said with concern.

"Weird, usually when I fight I remember what happened and after the fight's done I take time to catch my breath" he said. Lexy formed tears in her eyes, and then hugged him tightly.

"Promise me you'll never be like that again" she asked.

"…I promise" he said. Lexy pulled him away and kissed him on his right cheek.

"Thank you" she said then nuzzled his cheek with hers.

**Well, looks like Penny and the trio are enemies. And it looks like it's the end of chapter 4. Stay tuned for chapter 5 when something big happens. This Sunblast X, signing off! See ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAWOG, except for my character, Blast. The rest belong to Cartoon Network or their original owners.**

**If you have any Questions, Comments, or Ideas, say it in a review or send it to me in a private message.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Ninja of Wind

**Hey guys it's me, Sunblast X and welcome to Chapter 5 of: **_**The Ninja**_**. In the last chapter we were introduced to Penny, only to find out she was part of Tobias' gang. Blast got angry knocked out Jamie, Joe, and Penny without breaking a sweat. He then promised Lexy he'd never act that way again. Now let's get started with Chapter 5: The Ninja of Wind.**

It was morning. We start our chapter off at Lexy's house. She woke up and stretched out her arms to wake up her body.

"Ah, a new day" she said. She got up and went to the bathroom in her room, and brushed her teeth. She came back and put on her school clothes, which was a black shirt and a blue skirt. She stood in front of her dresser mirror and brushed her fur. When she was done she pretended to swipe her paw and let out a hiss, showing her cat fangs. "Me-ow, you are one sexy kitty" she said to herself in the mirror. "…I just hope that one day Blast will think so too" she said. She put the brush down, grabbed her backpack and Galaxy X7 phone, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

_**-On the way to school-**_

Lexy was had her ear buds in and she was on her phone listen in to the song "_A Billion Hits_" by Ross Lynch from that show _Austin and Alley_.

"Whoa! Cuz I know that I'll make it. Overload the internet. A billion hits is what I'll get!" she said, repeating the words of the song, singing along.

"Hey Lex" a voice said from behind her. She took out her ear buds and turned around to see it was Blast.

"Oh, hey Blast" she greeted him.

"What was that song you were listening to just now?" he asked.

"It's called _A Billion Hits_ by Ross Lynch" she told him. They walked to school together.

"You have a really beautiful voice. You sing like an angel" he told her she looked off to the side and smiled while blushing

"Thank you" she said. She then turned to face him. "So Blast. Who do you think the other ninjas will be?" she asked him.

"Hm… I don't know actually. So far the only person we know who's a ninja is Gumball. For all we know the two other ninjas could be right under our noses and we wouldn't even know it" he said. He was right. For all they know, the other two ninjas could've been anyone they knew and they wouldn't even know it. Lexy smiled as they continued their walk to school.

_**-At School-**_

Blast and Lexy were sitting on the stairs inside, when Gumball showed up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked

"Nothing much" Blast said.

"So how has your day been so far?" Lexy asked him.

"Same old same old, wake up, eat breakfast, treat my family like crap, and came to school to hangout with you guys" he said.

"You could at least talk to your mom" Lexy advised.

"Whatever" Gumball said while rolling his eyes, not listening to what she said. Lexy gave him an annoyed look.

_**-During Gym Class-**_

Mr. Small was the gym teacher for the day and today they were doing gymnastics. They had to jump off a spring, hand spring of the running board thing, and land on the other side.

"Blast, you're up first" Mr. Small said. Blast stepped up and performed the trick. He landed on his feet, but barely.

"Up next is… Gumball!" Small said. Gumball stepped and he sucked. When he jumped off the spring he landed on his nuts, and when he tried to do the hand spring, he landed flat on his face. Small shook his head. Blast helped Gumball up.

"Dude, you suck at gymnastics" Blast said in an amused tone.

"I know" he said.

"I mean you would think that since you're a cat you'd be more agile and have great balance, but really sucked out there" Blast said.

"Alright! I get it!" Gumball said.

"Lexy, your turn" Small said. She executed the trick perfectly, even managing to get some extra air time and doing a few spinning back flips in mid-air, landing perfectly on her feet.

"Lex, that was amazing! You were Incredible" Blast complimented her.

"Thanks" she said. "_He's so sweet_" she said to herself in her head.

_**-After School-**_

"Well guys, after the day we had I think we deserve something special. Root Beer floats, on me!" Blast exclaimed. The other two cheered. They went into an ice cream parlor where Blast bought all three of them Root Beer floats. They each took a sip of their floats. "Man that is a good float" he said

"Can you believe there was a food fight today? It just came out of nowhere" Gumball said.

"I know, I can't believe we survived without our clothes getting dirty, or getting a single scratch on us" Lexy responded.

"Yeah, Terri got food in her eyes. That was funny" Blast said. The three of them started laughing, and then drank more of their floats. They were drinking until they heard an explosion from behind them in the distance. "What the hell?" he said, seeing a cloud of smoke coming from the city.

"Let's go check it out" Lexy said. They finished their floats and ran to the city to see what caused the explosion.

_**-In the city-**_

They made it to the city and saw what caused the explosion. Only to see it was a fully grown female black cat, wearing a black half shirt, black skirt with blue jeans underneath, and black boots.

"Hey lady, you might want to get out of here, something caused part of the building to be destroyed" Gumball said. The cat lady turned around to reveal glowing red eyes. "Aw crap" he said.

"So, you're one of the ninja that my master is trying to destroy" she said, looking directly at Gumball

"Yeah, and I guess you're one of his henchmen who can actually talk" he said back, talking smack.

"Foolish boy. Prepare to die!" she said as she got into a fighting stance. Gumball raised two fingers and was struck by lightning, transforming him into his ninja form.

"Not if I take you down" he said. They charged at each other and clashed swords. Gumball was about to slice her midsection but she jumped and stood on the blade of his sword. "What the?" Gumball was surprised. She jumped and kicked him in the chin, sending him backwards. He grunted. He charged up a ball of lightning in his hands and leapt towards her. (**it's similar to the chidori from **_**Naruto**_) she dodged to the right, grabbed his wrist that had the lightning in it, and kneed him in the stomach, sending him flying and landing on the ground on his back. He got up, breathing a little hard. He leapt into the air and attempted to strike her down with his sword. She jumped out of the way, avoiding the sword. "_Damn it! She's so fast. I can't keep up_" Gumball said to himself in his head. She ran up towards him, kneed him in the stomach, and then struck the back of his head with her fist. He landed on his front. He turned around on his back and tried to get up, but was stop by the shadow lady stomping on his chest. He coughed up some blood (Although you couldn't see it with his mask on), which caused her to laugh evilly. She grabbed him by the throat and made him look her in the eye.

"Give it up boy, you know you can't win" she said.

"N-Never! I'll never surrender to evil!" he said, refusing to give up. This caused the shadow lady to get annoyed and brutally beat the crap out of Gumball, punching him in the face and the stomach super hard repeatedly. He was taking serious damage. She finished by tossing him slightly in the air and kicking him in the gut, sending him flying, landing on the ground. He took so much damage that he was forced out of his ninja form.

"Gumball!" Lexy shouted with worry.

"No!" Blast shouted. He charged at the shadow lady. He angrily tried to attack her with his fist, but she quickly dodged them all. She saw an opening and swept under his feet, tripping him to the ground. She got on top of him and looked him in the eyes which were now red.

"Ah, yes, I like that fire in your eyes, full of rage, ready to kill" she said. "You want to kill me know, don't you?" she asked rhetorically. He growled at her. She chuckled and then kissed his cheek, which stunned him with shock and surprise. He blushing a little in shock. She got up and stomped on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She then kicked to where Lexy was.  
"Blast! No!" she said. The shadow lady chuckled in amusement.

"Aw, seems your boyfriend is down for the count" the shadow lady said then laughed. Tears of anger formed in Lexy's eyes, angry at what this lady had done. Her anger had built up so much that winds formed around her. She had built up anger towards her until she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Pink colored wind surrounded her entire body and when the wind broke she was in a new outfit. She was now a ninja. Her ninja form was similar to Gumball's, except Instead of being navy blue and black, it was hot pink and white and had a hot pink colored skirt. Her boots had more heel to them than Gumball's to look like low heeled boots. She also had the same glowing white eyes, and sword.

"Lexy…?" Blast said in a shock tone of voice.

"No way" Gumball said, also shocked. Lexy looked of her shoulder.

"Don't worry boys. I've got this" she said. She then turned to face the lady. "Time for you to pay" she pointed her. She drew her sword and dashed towards her. She slashed the lady's midsection and was on the other side of her. The shadow lady had a slice on her stomach, which was bleeding out, causing her to cough up blood. Lexy saw this as her opening and punched her in her wound. She lifted her up facing the sky. "This… is for my friends" she said. Her hand glowed and she let out a giant gust of pink wind. The shadow lady screamed in pain as the winds sent her upwards, disintegrating her entire body. The wind scattered once she was destroyed. The boys got up and ran to Lexy's side.

"Lexy, that was amazing" Blast said. "You totally destroyed her" he said.

"Thanks" Lexy said while exiting her ninja form. "When I saw her beat up Gumball, I couldn't believe it. But when she beat you, I lost it and suddenly felt this power build up inside of me, like I could control the wind" she said.

"Lexy has a crush on Blast" Gumball teased her.

"What? No I don't! I just… really care about him that's all" She said while angrily blushing. She looked at Blast, which caused both of them to blush red, and then look away.

"Y-Yeah Gumball, don't be ridiculous. She and I are just friends" Blast said. Gumball chuckled, knowing they secretly liked each other.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Gumball said. The other two looked at him. "It means that since Lexy and I are both ninjas, we only have one more ninja left to find" he said.

"Oh yeah" she said.

"Two down, one to go" Blast said, raising a fist.

"Yeah!" the three of them shouted in unison and high fived in the middle. They headed to pizza hut to get some pizza.

_**-In the shadowrealm-**_

"So, yet another creation has failed me" Shin-Ryu said. "And it seems that the ninja of wind has been discovered. No doubt my sister, Saikuron has awoken as well" he said. "Sooner or later, this world will be _mine_" he said.

_**-That night at Lexy's house-**_

"_Hello Lexy" _an angelic voice said in Lexy's head. This caused her to wake up and look around.

"What? Who said that?" she asked. All sudden a flash of light appeared and a pink and white female dragon appeared before her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Saikuron, Dragon of the wind" she said, stating her name. "I see you've unlocked your powers as the ninja of wind" she said.

"Yes I have, and do you know a dragon named Kaminari?" Lexy asked.

"He's my brother. If now about him, then you must also know what's at stake" she said. Lexy nodded. "Good, now I don't have to tell you. You and the ninja of thunder must find the final ninja. Only the chosen three can stop Shin-Ryu for good" she said. Lexy nodded. Saikuron's body lit up. "I must be going now. Remember what I said ninja of wind. Find the final ninja. The fate of the world depends on it!" she said then vanished. Lexy sat there and looked up at the ceiling.

"_We must find the final ninja, or the earth as we know it is doomed_" she said to herself in her head.

**Wow, the ninja of wind has been revealed. And the dragon of wind has awoken, how exciting. Only one more ninja to go and they have a chance to save the earth. But who will the third Ninja be? Find out in the future of: **_**The Ninja**_**.**

**If you have any Questions, Comments, or Ideas say it in a review or send it to me in a Private Message.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAWOG, it belongs to Cartoon Network. I do however own the idea of **_**The Ninja**_**, and my OC, Blast.**

**This is Sunblast X signing off! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dodgeball

**Hey guys it'd me, Sunblast X and welcome to Chapter 6 of: **_**The Ninja**_**. In the last chapter Lexy got her powers, awakening as the Ninja of Wind. With two down there's only one left to find. Now let's get started with Chapter 6: Dodge ball. (Both this chapter and the next chapter will be in Blast's P.O.V)**

We start our chapter off at Blast's house.

_**-Blast's P.O.V-**_

It's morning. I wake up in my bed after a long 7 to 8 hour sleep. I stretched out my body and headed towards my bathroom. I had brushed my teeth and splashed water on my face. I then looked at myself in the mirror with a confident look. "You are the wolf! You are the _alpha_ wolf!" I said, trying to face the day, hoping nothing would go wrong like it always does. I went back to my room to put on my clothes, which were a sleeveless black jacket with a red shirt underneath that had a wolf paw print on it, black pants with silver chains on the sides of them, and on my wrists were black sports wristbands (Which is ironic because I don't play sports). After that I brushed my fur. I had all gray fur with black tuffs of fur on the sides of my cheeks and on the top of my head. I finished with my tail. Once that was done checked myself out in my closet mirror, and I've got to say, I looked pretty damn good to say the least. I smiled, wagged my tail, and let out a howl. Now that that was done, it was time to head downstairs for breakfast.

_**-Downstairs-**_

When I got downstairs and headed to the kitchen, I smelled my favorite breakfast item... bacon. I licked my lips and continued to the kitchen. When I got there, I saw my mom cooking me breakfast.

"Morning, mom" I greeted her as I took a seat.

"Morning, sweetie" she greeted me back. She was a beautiful woman. She wore a black vest with a purple shirt underneath; she also had a black skirt, black high heeled boots, and fur that was as white as snow with a warm, soothing voice. She was in her early-mid 30s and she was one of those hot moms that everyone thought was extremely attractive. I mean I know I'm her son, but still, she was attractive. And I'm saying that in platonic, loving son sort of way. "There you go" she gave me my breakfast and kissed my head. It was bacon, eggs, and pancakes in the shape of hearts. Wow, my mom must really love me if she made heart shaped pancakes.

"Thanks" I thanked her.

"Anytime, sweetie" she said. "A growing wolf needs his breakfast, especially one as special as you" she said as she rubbed the top of my head. Of course I knew _exactly_ what she meant by _"special"_, and let's just say I'm more than just an ordinary wolf. I smiled and began eating my breakfast.

_**-Moments later-**_

I had finished breakfast and grabbed my backpack.

"Bye, Mom! See ya after school!" I said as I was at the front door.

"Bye, Blast!" she said back. I went out the door and headed to school.

_**-On the way to school-**_

I was walking to school, when I thought of something fun. I looked around and saw a building I could climb. I climbed it and decided to do one of the things I'm good at. Free-running. I turned on my black and silver Galaxy X-7 and played Linkin' Park's: _In the end_. I started running. When I reached the edge I jumped off it, landing on the roof of the next building that had stairs. I ran down the stairs to the next floor and I saw an open window. I leapt out of the window and I was in mid-air. I swung my legs while I was in the air while I was falling. Luckily there was a metal bar where was. I was barely able to grab it, but I managed to swing backwards about 3 times before letting go, hurdling myself in the air.

"Oh Yeah!" I shouted as I was flying through the air (not literally). I did a few front flips and landed on the next building. I felt an adrenaline rush, my heart pounding, and pumping fast with rich blood. It was then that I looked down and saw a familiar pink cat. It was Lexy! The building was extremely tall, but I decided leap of the building anyway (I know, I'm reckless). I flew threw the air and did front flips until I landed safely on the ground. Sure I'm not a cat, but I'm still pretty agile. I then walked up behind her.

"Hey, Lex" I greeted her. She jumped a little.

"Oh, hey Blast. You scared me a little" she told me. I chuckled. Just then a thought crossed my mind.

"Hey Lexy, how does it feel to be the Ninja of Wind?" I asked her.

"It feels…great. It's like I have all of this power, like I can do almost anything" she said. I smiled, what she said sound wonderful. I wonder though…

"_Who's the final Ninja?_" I asked myself in my head.

"Hey Blast" she called my name, breaking my train of thought.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Since we have one more ninja to find, who you think it'll be?" she asked me. I thought about it for a while.

"_Good question. Gumball's the Ninja of Thunder and he's pretty fast, Lexy's the Ninja of Wind and she's pretty agile… who __**could**__ the final ninja be? There's no way it could be me, because I'm…_" I shook my head to clear that thought from my head. I then looked at Lexy, who had somewhat of a concerned look on her face. "Uh…well, Lexy, it could be anyone. I mean Kaminari chose Gumball to be the ninja of thunder, and you were obviously chosen to be the ninja of wind. You two unlocked your powers when you saw us in danger or were hurt. So maybe the final one will show up when we least expect it" I said.

"Speaking of Kaminari, his sister, Saikuron came to me" she said,

"Let me guess, Saikuron is the dragon of wind" I guessed rhetorically.

"Yes, and she said we need to final ninja before the world is doomed" she said.

"We already knew that" I told her.

"I know, but still" she said. "But hey, at least we have there's two of us, that's not _so_ bad, right?" she asked me.

"Right" I agreed. "But enough of this ninja talk for now. Let's get to school before Simian gets on our asses" I said, and then we started walking. I don't know why, but for some reason I was checking her out. Her face was so pretty, and she had a nice body, especially her cute, fluffy pink tail. And best of all she had a cute a- wait! Why the hell am I thinking about her like this? She's one of my best friends, it's not like I have a crush on her… do I?

_**-Simian's class-**_

Gumball, Lexy, and I were in Miss. Simian's class at our usual seats. Today she was talking on and on about some crap about science, which I didn't really care about, mainly because I was already good at science and math and stuff like that… even though I don't really show it most of the time. I'm one of those people whose smart would rather have fun and not try that hard. I still get good grades though, I'm not a genius, but I'm not average either. I'm slightly above average in intelligence so if someone says something in science talk I'll understand what they're saying. Luckily I have two friends who are as equally smart as me. Lexy wasn't just pretty, she was also smart too… wait, did I just call her pretty? What the hell is wrong with me? Anyway, Gumball is smart too. People say he's dumb, but he's actually been able to say smart things and also gets good grades like Lexy and I, so you've gotta give him some credit.

"BLAST!" I jumped when Simian shouted my name. "Can you tell me the formula for Einstein's theory of relativity and what it means?!" she yelled. That's it? Oh please! That's child's play.

"E=MC2, it is used to measure the speed of light and anything else that has to do with light and/or energy" I said. This caused her jaw to drop in shock. Take that you stupid monkey.

"What are the stages of the water cycle?!" she shouted.

"Condensation, precipitation, and evaporation" I said.

"Well, maybe you are listening" she said then turned around. I sighed in relief. Man that was close.

_**-Lunch-**_

I walked into the cafeteria with my friends. I went into the lunch line (which was very short I might add). It was my turn to order.

"I'll have a chili cheese burger" I ordered. The school chef, Rocky gave me my lunch. Rocky was an orange puppet thing. The dude was the chef, the janitor, and the bus driver. Gumball and Lexy ordered their lunch and we took our seats. Gumball and I got burgers, while Lexy got a salad. "Hey Lex, what's with you and salads? What are you a rabbit?" I said sarcastically.

"No, I just like to eat healthy that's all" she said.

"Yeah, but if you don't eat meat then you become a pussy" Gumball said.

"I eat meat! I just don't eat as much of it as you guys do" she said "Why don't you guys eat a salad once in a while?" she asked back.

"Because we're guys, and guys eat meat, meat tastes good. Plus, I'm a wolf, and last I checked wolves eat meat" I said. Lexy giggled at what I said. I smiled and the three of us continued to eat our lunch. Suddenly we felt the ground shake. We then saw a shadow appear over us. We looked up and could see it was Tina. Oh great…

"Give me your lunch money" Tina said.

"Who? Us?" Lexy asked.

"Yes" she said.

"But-" lexy was cut off by Tina roaring at her. I looked at her as she shook in fear of the oversized iguana.

"Hey! Back of Dino breath!" I shouted at Tina in anger, standing up for Lexy.

"And what are you going to do about it wolf boy?" she asked me. I leapt out of my seat and punched her in the face, sending her sliding across the floor, breaking the tables as she stopped on the other side of the cafeteria, which caused the other kids to run away screaming. She got up and shook her head. She roared as she charged at me. I jumped and did a back flip, kicking her under her jaw. She then landed on her back. I landed on the table then jump to the floor. I walked up to her, grabbed her tail, and slammed her to the ground on her front.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Principle Brown shouted… oh shit.

"I was just trying to help my friends with something. But Blast came out of nowhere and beat me up for no reason" Tina lied in fake sad tone.

"Hellstorm! To my office this instant!" he shouted.

"What?! But she's lying!" I said, trying to prove my innocence.

"No _buts_! To my office now!" he demanded. I held my head down with anger. Before I left the cafeteria I looked over my shoulder to see Tina smile like she had won, and heard her chuckle. I growled at what she did. I then continued walking to Brown's office.

_**-Brown's Office-**_

"Dude, why are you punishing me? Tina's the one who started it!" I said.

"You beat her to the ground and cost $500 worth of damage in school property!" he said.

"Oh please! No one got hurt except Tina!" I said.

"Enough! You will have two weeks of detention Mr. Hellstorm!" he said.

"Aw some on!" I said in disbelief

"And you will help Rocky in the cafeteria during those two weeks as well! Now leave my office at once!" he shouted. I got up and left.

_**-In the hallway-**_

I was in the hallway. I felt my blood boil as my anger built up inside of me. I then saw Gumball and Lexy walk up to me.

"…so how'd it go?" he asked me. My anger built up and I punched a hole in a nearby locker that was next to me. They looked at me with utter shock. "Whoa! Dude, calm down!" he said in a said.

"Calm down?! I got detention for 2 weeks!" I said in anger. I then ripped my hand out of the metal locker.

"I know dude, just… calm down" he said in a calm voice. I took deep breaths and calmed down.

"Blast, you're hurt" Lexy said as she noticed my wound from when I ripped my hand out from the locker and she held it. My entire right hand was covered in blood and it oozing, dripping to the floor, but I was too pissed off to even care about it.

"I don't care!" I snatched my hand away from hers.

"At least let me take you to the nurse" she offered. I mentally sighed.

"…Fine" I simply said.

_**-Nurse's Office-**_

"Nurse" Lexy said as she was holding my hand. "Our friend has an injury" she showed her my wound.

"What happened?" the nurse asked. I was about to say something, but I was interrupted by Gumball.

"He punched a hole through a locker" Gumball answered. I gave him an annoyed glare.

"Wow, you must be strong for your age" the nurse said.

"Yeah, I get that" I quickly said, not caring.

"Have a seat" she told me. I sat on the nurse bed thing. She went to her cabinet and got some cotton balls and some rubbing alcohol. She poured some alcohol on the cotton ball and began cleaning the blood from my hand. She then moved to the wound itself. It stung like hell, but I gritted my teeth to hold back the pain. Once that was done, she got one of those gauzes (those bandages that you wrap around a wound) and wrapped it around my wound.

"Thanks" I said.

"Anytime, just watch what you do next time" she told me. I jumped to the floor and left with both of my friends behind me.

_**-Recess-**_

"Blast, you aren't mad are you" Lexy asked me.

"Mad? No, I don't get mad" I said. "I get even" I told her.

"Oh come on Blast, it'll be alright" she said.

"But-"

"Blast, who's a good boy?" she said, interrupting me… oh no.

"Lexy, please don't" I said.

"Who's a good boy? Huh? Huh?" she said. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Who's a _good boy_?" she said in a baby voice as she scratched me behind my ear, which felt good and made me wag my tail. I could tell Gumball thought this was funny.

"Me, I'm a good boy" I wagged my tail with happiness.

"Yeah, that's my good boy" she said in the same voice then kissed my cheek. In a way this made me feel better, and happy. "So, are in a better mood now?" she asked me in her normal voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright now" I said.

"That's good, you were kind of scaring us back there man" he said. I just smiled.

"Hey Losers!" we heard a voice. We turned to see it was Jamie. Hasn't she learned her lesson from the last time kicked her ass?

"What do you want, Jamie?" Gumball asked her.

"Nothing, it's just that my friends and I want to teach you guys a lesson for knocking us out last week" she said.

"We didn't do anything! Blast was the one who beat the crap out of you guys!" Lexy said.

"Lexy!" I snapped at her.

"Which is why Tina, Tobias, and I challenge you three to a game of dodge ball" she said.

"Dodge ball?!" we all said in unison.

"Yeah! Unless you're too scared to take us on" she said.

"I'm not scared of anything! Bring it on you pussies!" I said, standing my ground. Jamie just chuckled. Oh, she is going down! She's first, and then I'm taking down Tina.

_**-The dodge ball game-**_

Everyone at the playground was gathered for the big dodge ball game. It was me, Gumball and Lexy against Jamie, Tina and Tobias.

"Kids of Elmore jr. high! Watch as we beat these losers in a game of dodge ball!" Tobias shouted to the crowd, which caused them to cheer. He brought the ball behind his head and threw it to Gumball. It flew fast and hit Gumball in the face. Since he got hit he was out. Now it was just me and Lexy. Tina threw her ball at Lexy, but she was quick and jumped over it. Jamie threw her ball at me, but I caught it in my hands, which meant she was out. Since I caught the ball and Jamie was out, that meant Gumball was back in. We high fived as he got back in the game. It was Lexy's turn. She threw the ball at Tobias, but he dodged it. I tossed a ball to Gumball. He threw it at Tina but she caught it with her tail, so Gumball was out again and Jamie was back in. Tina and Jamie tag teamed and threw their balls at me. I thought fast and jumped over their balls (all that free running really paid off). I chuckled with a smirk.

_**-Moments Later-**_

The game had gone on for about 20 minutes. Both of our teams had gained and lost players. Everyone except me and Tina had bruises all over their bodies. And it was still me, Gumball and Lexy against Tina, Jamie, and Tobias. They threw their balls at us but we dodged them. We threw our balls, but they dodged them, even Tina. They grabbed their balls again and aimed them at Gumball. They all threw their balls simultaneously, hitting him in the face, the gut, and then the face again, the third time knocking him to the ground.

"Gumball!" I said with concern. I then turned to them with anger. Jamie threw her ball at Lexy, but she jumped over it. She was caught off guard by getting hit in the face with a ball by Tobias. "Lexy!" I said with more concern. They threw more balls at her face. "Stop it! Stop it now!" I told them as I ran to Lexy's side. "Lexy, are you alright?" I asked with concern as I held her in my arms. Tina threw another ball at her face so hard that it made her mouth bleed. "No!" I said. Tina then laughed. She was laughing… at Lexy's _pain_? Tina's laughter caused me to grow angry. I breathed hard through my teeth as I felt myself burn with anger.

"Aww, what's wrong? Does the little puppy miss his girlfriend?" she said in a mocking voice. Hearing her mock me like that made my blood boil. I let go of Lexy and slowly got up, my head held down. "It just you left" she said. "Say good night" she said. She threw her ball super hard and fast. It was about to hit me, when I held my right hand out, catching it without even trying. They looked at me with utter shock.

"…You should know better… than to mess with _ME!_" he said in a threatening voice with raw anger, ready to _destroy_ them.

_**-Lexy's P.O.V-**_

"…You should know better…. than to mess with _ME!_" I heard Blast say in a threatening voice. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were red again. But unlike last time, this time his eyes were red AND they had a fiery aura around them. What's going on?

"Blast?" I wondered.

"Stand back, I'll take care of these fools" he said in a serious voice, not even looking back at me. "Prepare to experience hell" he said to them. Jamie hesitated, but quickly threw the ball at his face. He bent his head to the right; like that ball was nothing to him. My eyes widened and my mouth was slightly open. Blast threw his ball at her. He threw it so hard that it was surrounded by fire. It hit Jamie so hard in the stomach that it sent her flying into the fence. Having the ball hit her stomach that hard, and her hitting the fence that hard made her cough up tons of blood. Blast threw another ball at her, this time it hit her face. It hit her face so hard that it knocked some of her teeth out and broke her jaw. The hit knocked her unconscious. I gasped at what had just happened. How could Blast possibly be that powerful? He just smirked. He grabbed another ball and jumped in the air to Tina's height. "Take THIS!" he shouted as he launched a ball at Tina, hitting her in the jaw, knocking her teeth out as well. She fell to the ground with a huge thud, shaking the ground. I was just shocked; I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. He threw the ball again and slammed it into her rib cage, which caused her to roar in pain. He did it again, except harder, which made her get literally pounded into the ground. He did the same thing for the third and final time in a row, slamming her deeper into the ground as she roared in pain, almost crying even. All three throws caused more and more damage to her ribs, making her spew out blood. He then threw ball at her face really hard and knocked her out. I gasped once again, as I can not believe the horror that Blast caused. I turned to Gumball to see was shocked too. I turned back to Blast to see that he was smiling.

"…B-Blast" I said quietly in both fear and concern. He turned to Tobias with an evil grin on his face. Tobias on the other hand had a look of terror on his face, like he was about to die or something.

"Looks like you're all that's left" Blast said as he slowly approached Tobias. I felt my heart was beating like crazy, like I was afraid of what Blast had become, as if he were trying to kill them.

_[Random Flashbacks (3__rd__ person P.O.V)]_

_We see Blast and lexy having fun at the beach, splashing each other with water. We then see the two of them playing video games on the couch. We see Lexy hugging Blast from behind and he smiles. Finally we see her give him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush._

_[End of Flashbacks (and back to Lexy's P.O.V)]_

"_Whoever that is… it's not Blast"_ I said in my head. "No!" I shouted as I got up and ran towards him. "STOP IT!" I hugged tightly from behind him. He looked over his shoulder at me. "Stop it… please stop" I said, now crying on him, my tears landing on his back.

_**-Blast's P.O.V-**_

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Lexy was hugging me tightly. "Stop it… please stop" she begged as we dropped to our knees. I could see that she was crying… what have I done? I took deep breaths and came to my senses. I shook my head quickly. "Lexy?" I asked.

"Blast!" she said, happy that I was back. She let go of me and helped me up. She then hugged me again

"Dude, you're back!" Gumball said as he ran towards us with a smile.

"What happened?" I asked. I looked around and saw that Jamie was knocked out with blood coming out of her mouth and was unconscious. And that Tina was pounded into the ground, unconscious as well. I turned to Tobias, only to watch him run away in fear. I then gasped in realization. "I did this... didn't I?" I asked.

"No, it wasn't your fault, you were just-" Lexy was about to put her hand to my cheek, but I stopped her.

"Guys, I don't well all of a sudden. I think I'm gonna go home" I said and left to go inside to call my mom to pick me up.

_**-20 minutes later in the hallway-**_

I saw my mom walking down the hallway.

"Hi, sweetie" she greeted me with warm smile.

"Hey mom…" I said.

"Ready to go?" she asked me. I nodded and walked beside her as she put her arm around my shoulder.

_**-The drive home-**_

"It happened again, didn't it?" she asked me in a concerned tone. I slowly nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. I slowly shook my head. "I bought you some McDonalds. That'll make you happy, right?" she asked.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Check the back seat" she said. Looked in the back seat and saw a big bag of McDonalds. I grabbed it and looked inside. Inside I saw 4 double cheese burgers, 2 large fries, and a large soda.

"Wow, is this all for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wanted my little pup to be happy. I had a feeling something bad happened, so I decided to pick you up some food"

"Thanks. This does make me feel a little better" I said and began eating my fries. My mother smiled.

_**-That night in Blast's room-**_

It was night time, and I was thinking.

"_I don't believe it. It happened again"_ I said in my head. "_I beat those guys to a bloody pulp. Granted they deserved it, but I sent them to the emergency room… for surgery_" I said in my head. "…_and poor Lexy… I made her suffer worse of all_" I thought to myself. I turned to the left. "_I may be "Special", but I don't ever want to hurt anyone like that again… ever_" I tought. I shut my eyes and drifted of to sleep.

**And there you have it everyone, Chapter 4. Wonder what Blast was talking about when he said "**_**special**_**". I know what he means, but the rest of you will have to wait and see as the story unfolds.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAWOG, it belongs to Cartoon Network.**

**If you have any Questions, Comments, or Ideas, say them in a review or send it to me in a PM.**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow. This is Sunblast X signing off! See ya! **


End file.
